Kimi no kokoro wa kagayai teru kai?
by C-Senpai
Summary: Just a small drable love live sunshine drable. I have planed to finnish my kotoumi fanfic but i ended up with these cute drables. Well enjoy the idiots that at the same time beautifuls
1. Third years

Kimi no kokoro wa kagayai teru kai?

"Dia! Is still your heart SHINNING!" Mari said with her accent.

"Mari-san what do you think about asking that question?! Do you want to Etc. Etc. Etc." Dia said with that angry voice of her lecturing Mari. But Kanan stop her.

"Dia you need to calm down a little bit" Kanan said while moving Dia away from Mari.

"Oh Dia here we go again to the speaker mode" Mari said before moving closer to Dia. "Lets us just say SHINNING!"

"Mari you need to calm down too Dia might get angry again" Kanan said before pulling Dia away from Mari.

"Im already angry! besides why did you just tell that!" Dia said before some smokes comes out from her nose.

"Now Dia you look like a bull" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Mari don't do that" she said while hiding Mari from Bull-Dia. "Wait where is the second years?" Kanan though before realizing that the second years is in the sea. Captain You is on the sail today so they might having fun she though, but her though is wrong. She looked outside the student council's room and saw something unbelievable.


	2. Second years

Second years

"You-chan don't do that! Thats dangerous!" Riko shouted.

"We don't have a choice Riko-chan! Sometimes we need to be in the dangerous situation to be safe!" Chika shouted at Riko.

"What is the meaning of that! Thats not make any- Ah!" Her sentence was cut of when the boat is been pushed to the right but it was back at the middle. "You-chan! Are you trying to kill us!?" She shouted.

"Sorry Riko-chan but we don't have any choice we need to sacrifice" You said before adjusting the engines boat. "Its pretty hard to be a captain with this kind of situation but you will know in this kind of situation if you are ready to be a captain or not" You said before their boat fastest its run.

"You-chan don't get fast its dangerous!" Riko shouted but Captain You didn't heard it.

Their boat runs faster than a dolphin but its stop when Chika..."You-chan stop!"

Captain You stopped the boat and run towards Chika. "What it is Chika-chan?"

"Look the mikan is flouting" she pointed out in the shore.

"Thats a bit idiotic but-"

"But its a good thing that we don't need to climb a three to have mikan"

"You don't have to explain" You said while looking at the surroundings of the boat but something is missing.

"Ne You-chan did you see Riko-chan?" Chika asked her at that time they were froze in there position. They looked at each others eyes and realized that.

"RIKO-CHAN IS MISSING!" They both shouted to each other.

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!" Riko shouted near the boat. Chika and You runs to the other side of the boat and see Riko.

"Don't worry Riko-chan! Chika will save you!" Chika shouted while removing her slippers getting ready to jump but.

"Wait Chika-chan" You stop her.

"Why You-chan Riko-chan is in danger!"

"No she is" You said with a disappointing face. "RIKO-CHAN CAN YOU STAND UP!" At that time Riko tried to stand up. When she did the water is just leveled in her belly bottom.

Chika and You looked at each other with a really nigga face.


	3. First years

First years

"Mikan is so delicious zura~ want to try it Ruby-chan?" Maru said while giving Ruby a piece of mikan.

"Maru-chan we've been eating mikan for hours, and looked at those mikans you have" Ruby pointed to the mountains of mikans that Maru had in her room.

"Eh but thats is just a little and it can't fulfill my stomach" Maru said while eating her 1384th mikan.

"Eh?! Thats amazing Maru-chan you are the best!" Ruby said with a bright smile. "Don't worry Ruby will give you a sea of mikans"

"Eh?! Sea of mikans?! Did that thing really exist?!"

"No, but I will try the impossible just for you" Ruby said with the gambaruby pose.

"Guys can we stop this gayness" Yohane said while pulling her self up in the window. She can't get inside of Maru's house because it was full of mikan, thats why she is stock in the window.

"Ah Yoshiko-san you are back" Maru said while eating her 1469th mikan.

"Its not Yoshiko its Yo-ha-ne!" She shouted with a pouting face.

"Umm Yoshiko-san maybe you need to get back in your house soon" Ruby said while hiding in Maru's back.

Maru nodded and added "yeah you need to Yoshiko-san before you will regret it"

"How many time do I have to tell you its Yo-ha-ne! Not Yo-shi-ko" she said with the really nigga face. "Well why the both of you want me to go home already?"

Maru and Ruby pointed at the back of Yoshiko. When Yoshiko turned back she saw a huge mountain of mikans.

"OH MY WHAT IS THAT THING!" She shouted while entering Maru's room.

"Thats my present for Maru-chan but it was just a little because onee-chan scolded me but next time I will bring many more mountains of mikan!" Ruby said while showing Maru her present. "How was it Maru-chan?"

Maru was froze but you can see in her eyes that she was really happy. She gives Ruby a bright smile and "of course Zura~" Maru said while running towards Ruby to give her a hug.

"CAN SOMEONE HELP ME FROM THIS GAYNESS AND FROM THIS MIKANS!"

After that Yoshiko never been seen in Maru's house.


End file.
